Hijo de la luna
by huoairbender1
Summary: On a dark night guide Leo tells a party of travelers, leaded by prince Adam, the legend of theson of the moon, a story of gods, love blood. Medieval au. One-shot. Inspired by the song "Hijo de la luna" (songfic maybe?) T 'cause I'm paranoid, contains character death.


Hijo de la luna.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or the song "Hijo de la luna" by Mecano.

Btw this one-shot is super au and ooc so yeah,you have been warned.

-Page Break-

The sun hung low in the sky as the group advanced through the forest and the only sound they could hear was the wind shaking the tree's branches.

They didn't talk as they all felt the omen of fatality that hung around them, Leo, the guide of the party, glanced at the hiding sun, a worried look on his face.

The chief of the group was a prince who wore the name Adam, he was cheerful and valiant and kind to his subjects like no prince was but his hotheadedness often got him in trouble as he did not listen to what others got to say.

When they settled in camp he tried to ease his companion's nervousness asking Leo to tell them a story for he knew many beautiful legends.

"My lord, tonight we shall not hear any myths for it is a full moon and the spirits and creatures that live in the woods may be angered." At the servant's words Caitlyn cowered in fear knowing full well Adam was not used to be disobeyed.

In the dead of night the tense silence was broken by the cries of Caitlyn's baby who quickly shushed him.

"Leo, you see as much as me how nervous the party is and as your prince I ask you to tell us a legend to ease our spirits." Everyone was surprised at the prince's civil acting, even Leo himself.

The boy reluctantly bowed his head to the sire and he started the story.

"The tale I'm going to tell you tonight happened many years ago in these same woods, they say a gipsy called Tasha fell in love with a man of the same race who did not answer her feelings. On a full moon very much like this one she cried and wept, praying to the pagan goddess of the moon, Bree.

The goddess was lonely and she wished for a child more than anything and when she heard Tasha's cries she descended from the sky wrapped in a silver mist that made the woman's dark skin glow.

"I hear you wish for a gipsy man to marry you." Tasha knelt to the floor and she pressed her forehead to the earth in devotion.

"Queen of the skies, I ask for nothing more but for Donald to marry me." Bree caressed the mortal's cheek in a tender, mother –like way.

"Tasha, as you yearn for a husband I yearn for a child and so if you want to see your wish fulfilled you shall give me your eldest child." The gipsy female was blinded by her love and she said yes without hesitation, unknowingly cursing herself the moment she made a deal with Bree, goddess of the moon but also of dark nights and furtive acts.

The time passed and Tasha married the man she loved, carrying a child not many days later.

The days were sweet as honey and the woman forgot the promise she had made to Britannia.

Finally the moment came when a beautiful child was delivered to the world.

Donald took the child in his arms but he felt rage fill him when he finally saw the babe his wife had given him.

His skin was white as an ermine's fur and hazel orbs clashed with ebony eyes.

Furious, the man took a knife and ran to his wife demanding to know who was the baby's father, when Tasha did not answer he killed her.

Then he took the babe to the top of the mountain to hide any proof of his wife's treachery.

"You shall be named Chase for you are a king of bastards and you will be forever chased by your guilt."

When he left Bree came from the dark once again and she took the child with her to the skies with her."

Leo's eyes darted across his audience's faces, a dark nervousness present in them.

"They say that when the moon is full Chase is happy but whenever he cries or weeps she wanes to form a crib and comfort him."

All the members of the party remained quiet, impressed by the beauty of the myth.

Suddenly the deathly silence was broken by the prince's shrieks of laughter, soon all his companions started laughing as well.

Only Leo remained quiet, his face gloomy and sinister.

"Thank you Leo, for the tale, it was very beautiful no matter how impossible."

When the boy looked at Adam, his face was filled with shadows.

"Your majesty, it is my duty to inform you that the gods do not like to be laughed at." And in that note he left to sleep.

The travelers kept laughing but a dark fear had already settled in their hearts.

The guide woke up in the middle of the night, awoken by some curious sounding noise.

When he got out of his tent he saw another boy, maybe a few years older than him about to enter Caitlyn's tent.

He was pale and his green eyes shone, illuminated by the dying remnants of the fire.

The pale boy pressed his finger to his full lips, shushing Leo who, full of fear came back to his tent, trembling.

When the first rays of dawn filtered through his tent Leo was greeted by the horrible sight of all of the prince's companions dead by the ashes of last night's fire.

The prince himself, was hanging from a tree, his face forever frozen in a expression of utter horror.

The only member of the party was missing was Caitlyn's baby.

That night Leo saw a new star by the moon.

Bree's new child.

-Page Break-

I know I should be working on "The Beast" but I had to get this story out of my system.

I litterally listened to this song like twelve times while writing this :/ (Listen to it, it's abslolutely beautiful!)  
Hope you liked it and read you soon!  
Tamo ;)


End file.
